


冤家路窄-1

by whiteoldorange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteoldorange/pseuds/whiteoldorange
Summary: 十年后，我睡了曾经的死对头。周盛x钟霖前两个暴躁刺头对家后来摇身一变温文尔雅的衣冠禽兽精英x依旧暴躁的甜心受





	冤家路窄-1

　　钟霖坐在酒吧的一角，摇晃着酒杯里所剩无几的液体。他喝酒喝的很快，杯子里还剩下一大块球型的冰，随着他的晃动丁玲当啷地响着。  
　　本来他是和失恋的哥们一起来借酒消愁的，没想到那个b在酒吧马上遇到了新欢，一对狗男女搂着去舞池蹦迪。剩下他一个人无所事事地在原地喝酒。  
　　说实话他不怎么喜欢酒吧的环境，吵闹的音乐似乎与他的心跳不合拍，让他整个人莫名烦躁起来。  
　　身上很热，好像是喝上头了。他酒量应该没那么差吧……可能是因为喝得太急了。  
　　希望那个没良心的哥们搞完了能记得把自己捎回去。  
　　钟霖推开面前的酒杯，趴在小桌子上打算先睡一觉。  
　　只是睡梦中，迷迷糊糊中听到耳边有人在喊他的名字。  
　　  
　　再次睁开眼睛的时候，钟霖发现自己在一个陌生的宾馆里。身上除了一条内裤不着寸缕。  
　　他喝酒上头快，酒劲散地也快，这会儿清醒过来，回忆了一下刚才的情景，只记得迷迷糊糊间有个男人把他带到这里，还帮他脱了外套洗了把脸。钟霖觉得烦，推着他的脸让他滚开。那个男人也不生气，依旧动作温柔地把他安置好，才自己去洗澡了。  
　　正回忆着，一个男人从浴室里擦着头发走了出来，看到他傻坐着，面露微笑：“醒了？”  
　　  
操你妈的怎么会是周盛……  
　　  
钟霖满脑子只剩下了这个念头。  
　　大概是他呆了太久，周盛还当他醉着，于是走过来坐在了他床边，捏了捏他的脸。  
　　钟霖在骂人和装醉之间摇摆了一下，决定为了彼此不尴尬，还是继续装傻比较好。  
　　周盛问他：“认得我是谁吗？”  
　　“你是谁？”钟霖迷茫地问道。  
　　周盛捏着他的下巴就吻了下去。  
　　钟霖一愣，然后就挣扎了起来。周盛放开他的嘴，在他耳朵上轻咬了一下：“别动，宝贝，我不会趁人之危。”  
　　他果然没有一下步动作，只是细细密密地吻着他，然后抱着他躺下来，关上灯。  
　　“晚安。”周盛轻轻说，“希望你明天还记得。”  
　　  
　　周盛搂着人睡得熟，可钟霖却难得地失眠了。  
　　也许是因为刚才已经睡醒了，也许是因为抱着他的这个人。  
　　他的初中校友，他曾经的死对头，也是他发现自己的性取向之后第一个为之心动的男人。  
　　  
　　当年的钟霖和周盛可以说是那所初中的两个小霸王。在那个中二兮兮的年代，什么事情都可以成为这群幼稚的男孩之间的导火索。钟霖记得他们的孽缘来自于一个别班的女孩，她一边跟钟霖的一个哥们谈恋爱，一边勾搭了周盛班上的男生。结果两个班级就约了一架，钟霖和周盛两位大哥自此算是不打不相识了。当然这场不痛不痒的打架斗殴最终因为周盛班是重点班，被老师以一种极其不公平的方式草率处理了，这也就导致了钟霖单方面记恨上了周盛。  
　　但他面冷心热，也做不出什么狠事。最多就是在经过周盛面前的时候白他一眼骂两句脏话，在他上台发言的时候故意不鼓掌，还有在他的课桌里放死虫子——尽管他根本不知道周盛其实不怕虫子。  
　　  
　　钟霖是被身上某个部位给唤醒的。  
　　他张开眼睛，发现自己身上最后的布料也被褪下了，周盛正跨坐在他腿上、把两人的性器贴在一起抚慰。  
　　他努力从快感中回过神来，一把推开了周盛。周盛似乎一直关注着他的反应，因此也没有吃惊，从容的松开了手向后退开，饶有兴致的看着钟霖在床头缩成一团。  
　　“你做什么？”钟霖又羞又怒。  
　　“当然是要和你做爱了，宝贝。”  
　　“你是泰迪吗？逮着个人就能开房来一炮？”钟霖破口大骂，“天都亮了还在着发春，老子可不陪你。”  
　　“可别冤枉我啊？昨天是谁主动吻我的，还抱着我不肯放，我又不知道你是谁，只好把你带到这里来了。”周盛看着他笑，“五星级酒店呢，宝贝。”  
　　“你放……”钟霖刚要怼回去，突然回过味来...周盛不记得他是谁了。  
　　他说不出来是什么心情，于是只能吼了一句：“别喊我宝贝！”  
　　“那宝贝你叫什么？”  
　　“我……”钟霖犹豫了一下，“我姓林。”  
　　“林先生。”周盛说，“我叫周盛，盛开的盛。”  
　　也不怪周盛不认得自己了。其实钟霖初中时就听说了，周盛有点脸盲，除了玩得比较好的几个朋友，对其他人的称呼都是简简单单一个你。不过周盛倒是记得钟霖，一是因为他们那时候冤家路窄，一天到晚总是在偶遇。每次偶遇就要互相问候一下祖宗八代。而且钟霖那时个子矮，又有一点虚胖，还恰好青春期在发痘痘，右脸上连成一片的红色斑点，又丑又显眼。  
　　至于现在，他的痘痘都治好了，脸上光洁地看不出瑕疵。而且拔个子长开之后人长得高高瘦瘦的，五官都比以前清晰了不少。这样一来，脸盲晚期的周盛还真可能认不出他了。  
　　“谁他妈想知道你叫什么了。”钟霖说着，耳朵却不争气地红了。  
　　“那倒也是。”周盛笑着，欺身压了上去，“做爱的时候，我更希望你叫我老公。”  
　　“谁要和你做了！”钟霖炸毛了，开始奋力挣扎。可周盛不愧是小时候能和他打五五开的男人，居然制止住了他的动作，反而将他一把拉进怀里。  
　　“你今天不上班的吗？”钟霖怒视着他问道，然后才发现自己真的用了一个再烂不过的借口。  
　　“今天是周六啊，难道林先生今天要上班吗。”  
　　钟霖能感受到，他虽然依旧压着自己，但手上的力已经卸了大半，只要自己略一挣扎就能逃出他的笼罩，可是……  
　　周盛见他抿着唇不说话，明白这已然是一种最明显不过的暗示。他又吻了上去，这一次，充满了色情而侵略的意味。  
　　  
　　钟霖不知道自己喜不喜欢周盛、但是他确实迷恋过这个人的身体和脸。  
　　初二的时候，周盛有一周轮到了执勤，负责记录没有戴校牌和红领巾的违纪人员。钟霖打听到了，就故意什么也不戴地走过了周盛，然后被他拦了下来。  
　　彼时的周盛还没有现在的深沉和城府，又素来和他不对付，当下拦住了他：“你的校牌呢？”  
　　“刚上完体育课。”钟霖挑衅地看着他。  
　　“戴上。”  
　　“我偏不呢？”钟霖冷笑，“你算什么东西，凭什么命令我。”  
　　“神经病。”周盛说着就要离开，“初二六班钟霖，你名字被记了。”  
　　这不是钟霖第一次违这种无伤大雅的纪了，实际上他们班风气不太好，老师向来懒得管他们。所以即使被记了名字，钟霖也不怕有人追究。可是记他的人是周盛，那就是不行。  
　　他一把抓住周盛：“你他妈敢记老子试试？”  
　　没想到周盛似乎早有防备，不仅很快挣脱了他的钳制，还将他推到了墙上压制住。  
　　周盛黑看着他脸上一闪而过的错愕，突然就露出了一个笑。这笑容中绝对没有什么温柔与快乐可言，他按在钟霖肩上的手顺势往下划去，扫过夏装校服薄而透气的布料，伸进了他的裤子里。  
　　钟霖僵住了，腰间突然划过的触感激得他一阵颤栗，下意识地扶住了身后的墙。周盛的手在他裤子口袋里翻找，也就顺带着隔着布料摸到了他的大腿和双腿间的小兄弟。  
　　周盛笑得更加恶劣。他又故意在他口袋里折腾了几下，才慢悠悠地抽出放在那里的校牌和红领巾，亲手帮他佩带上了，然后凑近了他说：“既然讨厌我，就别净做些我看不上的事情。”  
　　“你！”钟霖的耳尖发红，周盛以为那是气出来的。  
连都钟霖自己当时也这么以为。  
　　但那之后他就做了一个梦，他梦见周盛当时没有直接走开，而是继续凑近了，舔他滚烫的耳廓，双手也不安分的探进了他的校服，抚摸着腰间敏感的软肉，然后一路向下点火……  
　　周盛贴着他的耳朵，语气极尽缠绵温柔，内容却是显而易见地对厌恶。  
　　“这么讨厌我的话，就别做我看不起的事，别做我看不起的人……”  
　　从那个奇怪的春梦中惊醒后，钟霖经历了人生中第一次梦遗。  
　　青春期的男孩在一个凌晨，摸着自己又湿又黏的内裤，想到梦里那张脸，脱口而出：“操你妈……”  
　　  
而现在，那个根本不敢回想的童年梦境就这么在眼前重演了。  
　　只是这次的周盛不再那么凶狠冰冷，他俯身从钟霖的锁骨一寸寸地往下亲吻，一双温热的大手抚摸过他的脸与腰腹，引得钟霖颤抖不已。  
　　“嘴那么硬，身体倒是很软。”周盛笑了。  
　　“操你妈谁软了……”钟霖一句脏话刚起了个头，被周盛捂着嘴巴憋了回去。  
　　“嘘...”他轻喃着，“你最好搞清楚是谁在操谁。”  
　　似乎是为了证明这句话，周盛一脸换了四五个姿势搞他。钟霖被操成一滩春水，除了两片倔强的唇瓣还在口吐芬芳，其他部分都使不上力。  
　　“啊……啊……周盛，臭傻逼……”  
　　“慢点啊畜生……呜...”  
　　周盛不怒反笑，在他体内行凶的那事物也停了下来，他捏着钟霖的下巴把他拉近了：“叫声好听的，要不然我就射进去了。”  
　　“不，不要！”钟霖着急着相躲，却被周盛压在了原地，那东西也埋得更深了一些。  
　　钟霖眼里含着泪，眼眶发红，一副楚楚可怜的样子。形势所迫，他不得不放软了声音小声哀求：“周盛……不要。”  
　　周盛吻了吻他汗湿的鼻尖，从他的体内退了出来，然后把两人的性器握在一起抚慰。  
　　强烈的刺激差点让钟霖直接射出来，他勾着周盛的脖子，脑子里一片空白，只能一声声地喊他的名字：“周盛……周盛...”  
　　“林……”周盛含着他的耳朵，口齿不清地呢喃着。这让钟霖总觉得他在叫自己的名字。两人一前一后地射了出来，黏黏糊糊地都弄在了钟霖肚子上。他推了推周盛，但那人不肯动了，非要抱着他躺倒在床上。  
　　钟霖捏了一把他的脸“起来，我要去洗澡。”  
　　“陪我睡一会儿。”  
　　“滚开啊傻逼，谁要陪你睡。”钟霖怒骂道，可是最后也没有挣扎开，在周盛温暖的怀抱里又补了一觉。  
　　这回周盛又比他醒得早，带他去洗了澡，擦干身子，正要给他穿内裤的时候，钟霖醒了过来。吓得钟霖一脚踹开他：“老子自己来。”  
　　周盛也不恼，笑嘻嘻地看着他把自己的内裤和外裤依次穿上，露骨的眼神就在他裸露的皮肤上游走，看得钟霖差点又硬了。  
　　“我衬衫呢？”他问。  
　　“留个联系方式，我就告诉你。”  
　　“滚吧，我为什么要和你联系。”  
　　“我看你也挺舒服的。”周盛摸了摸他的小臂，“下次再出来玩啊。”  
　　“你……”钟霖想骂人，但又不知道该骂什么，只好悻悻地收了声。他不会承认，其实自己那一瞬间还有一点心动。  
　　两个人虽然认识的早，但那个时候微信qq什么都还没有那么流行，所以一直没有联系。钟霖想了一下，自己的微信基本都是工作在用，应该没什么个人信息，于是爽快地报了自己的微信号。  
　　然后他才想起微信号就是手机号，他个傻逼还附带了一条个人信息给他。  
　　周盛也发现了，笑着问，“备注改什么？林先生？”  
　　他故意加重了那个称呼，钟霖猜是因为他的微信昵称zll，看起来像是一个z姓的三字人名。  
　　钟霖脑筋一转，突然想起来一个人，于是他也一笑，答道：“林正黎，正直的正，黎明的黎。”  
　　  
　　周盛告别了钟霖后，立马去了另一个朋友家。  
　　“干嘛呀周哥...大周末的一大早喊我起来。”  
　　“都十二点了还早？”周盛嘲讽道，“卢正黎，你和猪有什么区别。”  
　　“你…你还有理了，昨天要不是你突然带着钟霖走了，我至于一个人在酒吧呆这么久吗，这不就被人灌了酒，睡到现在。”卢正黎说。  
　　“我正要问呢，你和钟霖什么关系？”  
　　“我能和他什么关系？？？”卢正黎一惊，感觉自己清醒了大半，“不就是初高中校友吗。”  
　　“就这样？”周盛不信。  
　　“呃……我妈认识他妈，算不算？”  
　　“你们之间真的没一腿？”  
　　“卧槽，你睡傻了吧周哥。”卢正黎气得跳了起来，“老子是直男，比钢板还直！”  
　　“那他为什么骗我说他叫林正黎？”周盛打开微信，给他看那个备注，然后又当着他的面把备注改成了“宝贝”。  
　　卢正黎看的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“真没有……我要是喜欢他我昨天干嘛让你送他啊，给自己找绿？”卢正黎说，“他肯定是记得你，故意膈应你呢。”  
　　“也对。”  
　　“不是我说……周哥，你真看上他了？”卢正黎难以置信地看着他，“你们以前不是一直不对付嘛。”  
　　“也许是我一炮打出感情了？”周盛调笑道。  
　　“牛逼牛……不是？你真和他做了，你是1还是0？不过看你这么活蹦乱跳的样子，估计钟霖才是被压那个？”  
　　周盛一拳头挥过去，被卢正黎堪堪躲过，周盛冷笑道：“少脑补别人床上的事。”  
　　“老子要强调多少次你才信我是直男！”卢正黎哀嚎道。见周盛似乎不是真的生气，他又小心试探道：“周哥，你真的喜欢他啊。”  
　　周盛打开手机，看着刚加的那个人，头像是一个软软的毛绒熊玩具，倒是和他的外在性格形成了相当萌的反差，看的周盛忍不住勾唇一笑。  
　　“我不知道，至少不讨厌他。”  
　　“渣男发言。”卢正黎白了他一眼，“不过钟霖这小子肯定很喜欢你吧，不然他那个性子怎么可能让你上了他。”  
　　“他昨天喝了酒……”  
　　“又没有被下药”卢正黎说，“他什么性子你应该比我更清楚。”  
　　周盛不说话了。  
　　确实如此。  
　　他对钟霖的记忆其实并不多，但是昨天重逢之后，那些尘封已久的回忆就纷纷涌现了上来。  
　　初中的时候，卢正黎是他最好的朋友。而卢正黎和钟霖的相识也非常有趣。那天体育课，卢正黎在篮球场上打球，被一颗飞来的篮球砸中了鼻子，顿时鼻血直流。他独自一人去洗鼻子，却被“汹涌”的血流吓得腿脚发软。结果正巧遇到了来上厕所的钟霖。  
　　“喂，你怎么了。”钟霖看到他缩在角落发抖，赶紧的过来看情况。看到他手上一张染血的纸巾，顿时感觉头皮发麻。  
　　其实钟霖有一点晕血，症状不明显，他也没跟人说起来过。——校霸怕血这种事情，说出来实在是太丢人了。  
　　于是钟霖硬着头皮走上去，指挥着卢正黎微仰起头，捏住鼻子，然后搀扶着他去了医务室。  
　　好在卢正黎的鼻子止血也快，在医务室处理了一下，已经基本没事了。医生给他一块糖，让他坐着休息一会儿。  
　　这时候医务室里又进来一个人，正是周盛。  
　　“周哥。”卢正黎看到周盛，急忙招呼他，抱怨道，“我好惨，莫名其妙被砸了。”  
　　而周盛却没怎么关注他，他看了一眼钟霖：“钟霖？你怎么在这。”  
　　“干什么，是老子送他过来的。”钟霖还想和他吵，但顾及着校医还在边上，瞪了一眼周盛就作罢了。  
　　卢正黎万万没想到这个护送他进医务室的好心小哥就是他们班里男生人人喊打，恨的牙痒痒的校霸钟霖。他纠结了一下，还是开口了，“周哥，真的是他帮的我。”  
　　“哼，好心当作驴肝肺。”钟霖气鼓鼓地说，唰的一下从座位上站起来，结果不知道是因为晕血还是站的太猛，他感到一阵头晕目眩，然后眼前一黑向前倒去。  
　　他正想稳住重心，却落入一个温暖的怀抱——周盛下意识地接住了他。  
　　周盛发育的比他快，个子足比他高了一个头多，手臂也很长，把那时还有点肉肉的钟霖整个圈在怀里。  
　　可能他刚赌完气就投怀送抱的样子实在过于好笑，连校医阿姨都忍不住笑出了声。钟霖的脸一红，飞快的挣脱周盛跑了出去。  
　　周盛看着他的背影，想到了他充血发红的耳朵和校服领子上沾上的卢正黎的鼻血，趁着他的左侧脸越发白嫩可爱。  
　　可惜右脸是个麻子脸，周盛想着。  
　　初中毕业后，以周盛的成绩，自然是考上了最好的市重点之一。而钟霖和卢正黎去了同一所高中，是他们当地的区重点。周盛和钟霖失去了联系，但其实却一直单方面的了解着钟霖的信息。  
　　钟霖对卢正黎也挺不待见的，大概是认定了敌人的朋友也是敌人，打定了主意不和他交朋友。  
　　但卢正黎这个人也是奇葩，人家不理他，他却反而对钟霖产生了兴趣，天天就拉着周盛八卦。  
　　高二的时候，卢正黎给他发了一张钟霖的近照：“周哥你看，这小子发育的也忒帅了吧？”  
　　钟霖的痘痘早都好了，干净白皙的脸上现在只能看见青春和朝气。身高拔高了不少，连带着原来微胖的身材都不见了，他骨架小，精瘦的肌肉贴着骨头，既纤弱又有力量感。他的头发还剪成了那种有刘海的蓬松短发，一搓黑发半遮住他低垂的眼睛，看起来乖巧又可爱。  
　　然后卢正黎又发了一个视频，是钟霖在操场上跟人家对喷。卢正黎说是几个高三的仗着自己年纪高强占球场，还说钟霖长得娘炮，被钟霖骂得无地自容。  
　　“结果后来钟霖被他们几个揍了，啧啧。”卢正黎说，“那小俊脸都肿了，不过高三那几个也没占着便宜，体育老师过来骂了他们一顿，叫他们把场子还给我们了。钟哥牛逼！”  
　　周盛回想起这些往事，还觉得有些忍俊不禁。他当时还说，如果他是那几个高三的，肯定也得打他一顿。倒不是真为了那个球场，而是这种白白净净偏偏一身反骨还嘴臭的孩子，打服了真的会让人有一种愉悦的征服感。  
　　只不过曾经的钟霖从来没被谁打服过，如今却被他周盛在床上操服了。  
　　周盛越想越兴奋，还试图翻找当年卢正黎发给他的图。只不过年代久远，老早被他清理了记录。他想找初中的相册，都被留在了老家。他就翻钟霖的朋友圈，发现他发的全是些转发公众号的没营养信息。  
　　周盛又去骚扰本人。  
　　“宝贝，在吗？”  
　　“死了，勿扰。”  
　　周盛笑意更浓，发了一条语音：“是被我操死了吗？”  
　　那边发了一条三秒的语音，打开一听是钟霖骂了他整三秒的傻逼。  
　　周盛发过去一个语音请求，果然被拒了。他又再发，又被挂了。如此往复四五次，周盛都没有生气。他知道，要是嫌烦，钟霖早就删好友了。这个人就是一直守着他的聊天框，打来一次就故意挂他一次。  
　　真的是欠日。  
　　周盛把话筒贴近自己，故意压低了声音发了一句语音：“宝宝，我想看看你。”  
　　那边钟霖快要被周盛烦死了。  
　　两个人分开也不过才半天，他躺在自家沙发里补了一觉，结果又被这个逼的语音激得睡意全无。  
　　虽然不想承认，但周盛对他而言，就好比是行走的春药，他根本抵挡不住。  
　　直到周盛发了那句暧昧的低语：“宝宝，我想看看你。”他终于忍不住了，他一手高举着手机想打个傻逼回过去，另一只手却诚实地解开了衬衫的扣子，拉开自己的裤子拉链，轻轻的开始抚慰自己。  
　　他专注着手下的动作，就没注意到周盛又发来了视频邀请，而他的手指正好点在接通键上。  
　　周盛低沉的声音通过蓝牙耳机清晰地传进了钟霖耳朵里，吓得他差点萎了。他手忙脚乱地要挂电话，却听见周盛命令道：“别动。”  
　　钟霖犹豫了一下，真的没有再动。  
　　周盛看着他敞开的衬衫衣领，胸若隐若现的两颗红点，还有一张一合喘着气的嘴唇，心中的欲火再也难以压制。他把手机屏幕往下移,露出自己被黑色内裤包裹着的家伙。  
　　“卧槽！”钟霖马上把手机拿远了些：“你怎么还没被自己骚死啊。”  
　　周盛闷笑了两声，“可是我家宝贝看的眼睛都直了呢。”  
　　钟霖气得把视频关了。  
　　周盛于是又打了电话过来，这次钟霖没有拒绝，两个人隔着手机互相传递彼此的喘息声，这种害羞又难耐的感觉简直要把钟霖逼疯了，他难以自抑地喊着周盛的名字：“周盛...啊……”  
　　“宝贝……”周盛的气息也变得粗重起来，“你也想我叫你的名字吗”  
　　钟霖刚要答应，突然想起自己留了别人的名字。要是在这种情况下听他喊起，钟霖只怕自己会当场不举。  
　　“别……别叫。”  
　　“那你想我叫什么？”周盛笑着说。  
　　“嗯...就原来那样。”  
　　“宝贝……你喜欢我叫你宝贝吗？”  
　　真的是自作孽不可活。钟霖在心里叹了口气，还是乖乖应道：“喜欢……”  
　　“喜欢什么？”  
　　“喜欢你叫我……卧槽够了……”钟霖实在说不下去了，“闭嘴！”  
　　周盛低笑两声，真的不说话了。钟霖被他笑的整个人都酥了，很快就泄了出来。  
　　两个人默契地都没有说话，听着彼此的呼吸，享受着高潮过后余韵的快感。  
　　最后还是周盛先打破了沉默：“宝贝，明天有空吗？”  
　　钟霖的脸一红，可还是装作不耐烦的说：“干什么？”  
　　“我还想见见你。”  
　　“你……”钟霖说不出话来了，过了很久，久到两个人的呼吸都平复下来，耳机里轻悄悄的一点声音都没有，他才终于说话了，“不必这样，又不是真的要在一起。”  
　　说着，他挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　


End file.
